


Exhaustion

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: Bokuto's and Kuroo's evening after a long exhausting day of work.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I wrote this Oneshot for my friend Mi-chan's (@hqmochiii on Twitter) birthday! 
> 
> I actually couldn't think of BoKuroo in a romantic way before but it was her wish so I tried my best! And I really did! I worked really really hard on this and put in many thoughts and much love. After writing it I can see why some people like this ship even in a romantic way! I'm really proud of this work! 
> 
> Maaaaaany thanks to my sensei and beta reader: jarynw02 (ao3)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu ^__^  
> (Twitter: @KazuHattori)

Bokuto opened the door of their apartment with a sigh.

"I'm home~" he shouted with his last ounce of strength and the familiar atmosphere instantly released some of his tension. Then he closed the door behind him, took off his worn-out shoes and tossed them carelessly into the corner next to his boyfriend’s which were standing neat and tidy, side by side. 

"Kurooooo~," he almost whined as he made his way through the apartment until he blessedly reached the living area, where Kuroo was laying on the couch. He was still wearing his red Nekoma training jacket and had thrown one arm over his face. The corners of Bokuto's lips turned up. Apparently, he wasn't the only one exhausted after a long day of work. Slowly and quietly, because he didn't know if Kuroo was asleep, he walked to the couch and when he looked down at his boyfriend, he opened his eyes and mumbled groggily "Welcome home..."

Bokuto’s smile grew, but his eyes were half-lidded, weary. “Move over a little" he said, but didn't give his boyfriend any time to react, before he let himself fall onto Kuroo's chest.

"Aaaaahh! Are you crazy, you weirdo?!," Kuroo complained and tried to push the body that firmly rested on top of him away. Bokuto, however, clung to him as tightly as possible and shortly after, Kuroo gave up. He simply had no strength left to defend himself today. Instead, he gently put his arm around his beloved partner and began to play with his grey strands of hair.

Bokuto smiled and closed his eyes.

"How was your day?" he finally said after a while.

"It was tough. The new Nekoma first years are wild. One of them is damn good and he can't help but brag about it. He actually accused his Senpais of being weak and some of the new kids even dare not listen to me at times.”

"Ehh? And Coach Kuroo just let them get away with that~?"

"Of course not, they had to run 30 laps around the court for that..."

A chuckle escaped Bokuto. Yeah, that sounded just like his boyfriend. He was the perfect man to coach Nekoma's new volleyball team. After all, Kuroo himself was a very good and experienced player. Thanks to his time as a captain he knew exactly how to handle a young team. He'd also always been good at motivating other players, teaching them and earning their respect.

"How was practice today?" Kuroo asked, while his boyfriend leaned into his touch.

"It was fun, but after losing to the Adlers last week, the coach was pretty hard on us today, everything hurts," Bokuto groaned, but then something crossed his mind and he suddenly sat up. "Kuroo, I have an idea!"

Kuroo raised his eyebrows questioningly, looking up at his partner, who was now sitting on his lap.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically, knowing full well that his boyfriend often came up with the silliest ideas.

"How about we massage each other to relax?"

This was definitely one of his less stupid ideas.

"Okay, you massage me first." Kuroo decided yawning and rubbed his weary eyes.

Bokuto jumped up enthusiastically: "Great, why don't you go to bed and I'll get the massage oil?"

Kuroo did just that. After a few minutes he was lying on his stomach in bed wearing only his boxers. When Bokuto entered the room with the oil bottle, he also crawled onto the bed. "Ready?", he asked his boyfriend excitedly.

"You bet", Kuroo replied.

Bokuto sat down on his boyfriend's thighs, opened the bottle and put some oil on Kuroo's back and on his hand. Then he placed the bottle beside him, rubbed the oil in his hands, bent over and gently and tenderly began the massage.

"Ooh~", his boyfriend groaned comfortably and Bokuto felt that he relaxed more with every movement of his hands. "So goood~"

"Kuroo-kun~ if you don't stop with those noises, I can't promise you that this is going to be a relaxing evening." He teasingly pressed his pelvis against his boyfriend's butt.

"Hmmm..." Kuroo simply said and Bokuto continued the massage. As his hands glided over Kuroo's warm skin, trying to loosen the clearly tense muscles, his thoughts wandered to the time when their romantic relationship had begun.

\---

Admittedly, there had already been a few secret make-out sessions in the toilet or in the locker room of their many joint training camps during Highschool. But it never became something serious and after both of them had finished school they were so busy with themselves that there was hardly any contact between them except for a few short messages.

About one and a half years later they had met again by chance. One evening, they were both standing at the same Tokyo station platform, where they were frustrated to discover that their train home had broken down due to a technical problem. Since both he and Kuroo had the next day off, they spontaneously decided to go out for a drink and a meal together.

This evening had given him an incredible amount of fun. They had so much to tell each other about their new lives and they laughed a lot and loudly about memories from their school days. The hours had just flown by, so they decided to see each other more often from now on. And they did. One date turned into a second, then into a third and when they didn't see each other they spent many hours talking to each other on the phone.

It was no surprise to either of them when, after one of their dates, they ended up in Kuroo's old apartment and finally in his bed, and so a great time began for both of them.

It wasn't until they had just moved in together and the first wave of euphoria over it had ended that they had their first major fight. He had reached an emotional low point at the time, fearing for his hard-earned regular place on the Jackals team due to a lack of performance improvement, and he, Bokuto Koutarou, as a benchwarmer? This thought had driven him into despair. In the end, the mental stress made him neglect his household chores, forget important appointments and errands and he started to make all kinds of stupid mistakes. As time went Kuroo started to get more and more angry and heated up until he eventually lost his patience.

He had literally shouted at him, accused him of all the things he had screwed up lately. It even got to the point where Kuroo became really insulting. He kept calling him an idiot over and over again.

Idiot..Idiot..Idiot..

and then he too became loud and yelled at his boyfriend to stop calling him an idiot and that he had no idea what he was going through mentally. That he should better care more about his partner's emotional well being.

The next morning Kuroo had come to him in the living room with swollen, red eyes and apologized for everything from the bottom of his heart. He had looked him in the eyes for some time to make sure that he really meant what he had said and to figure out if he could already forgive him. But to be honest, he hadn't had to think about it very long. The eyes of his beloved boyfriend were so full of regret and despair. It was simply impossible not to forgive him.

"Fine... I forgive you!" he sighed smiling and ruffled lovingly through Kuroo's hair. His boyfriend exhaled in relief, took the hand from his hair and led it to his cheek, leaning into it smiling. The next words were spoken with an immense amount of love and honesty.

"I love you, Bokuto"

His heart skipped a beat. He gently put his free hand on his boyfriend's other cheek, holding his face firmly but tenderly in both hands.

"I love you, too... idiot," he replied with a soft smile and finally leaned in for a kiss.

Later he had found out that Kuroo had called Akaashi that night and asked him for advice because Akaashi knew him and his emotional state better than anyone else.

It was incredible how far they had come in their relationship since then and how unbelievably happy they were together now.

\---

With these thoughts Bokuto ended the massage smiling.

"My turn now!" he decided happily and wiped his hands on the sheet.

No answer.

"Kuroo? Kuroooo~" he said, eyes widening with realization "Oh no! Don't you dare! You won't get the best massage ever and then fall asleep without returning the favor!"

Impatiently, he slipped down from his boyfriend's legs and crawled forward in bed so he could see Kuroo's face. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even. He had definitely fallen asleep. Bokuto sighed and collapsed onto the bed being all disappointed. Lying on his side, he watched the sleeping man beside him and after a while, his pout turned into a gentle smile.

"Sleep well, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the OneShot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Kazu ^__^


End file.
